


we are good people and we've suffered enough

by briannasroger (killiansbutt)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killiansbutt/pseuds/briannasroger
Summary: Variety of drabbles for Kastle. May include references to other pairings, but said pairings/characters will be listed in chapter summaries.





	we are good people and we've suffered enough

**Author's Note:**

> Kastle + sleepy/soft

When she wakes to the movement on her fire escape, her fingers reach for the gun in her nightstand, but he says her name in that way of his, something soft and tender, so unlike the voice he uses with everyone else, and her hand stills. She retreats back into the warmth of her blankets and scoots a little further to one side of the bed, listening to him move across her apartment. 

His coat finds it home on a hook next to her door; she hears the clunk of his guns as he settles them into an empty cabinet in the kitchen and the creak of it as it closes. A click as he locks the window attached to the fire escape, huffing to himself at the riskiness of it, as if she wasn’t leaving it open specifically for him.

His clothes land in a heap on the floor and he looks at her on his way to the bathroom, a fresh set of bruises on his chest and three shallow cuts on his face. It says a lot about them that she doesn’t rise from the bed after a second of scrutinizing him. 

He nods and enters the bathroom when she smiles sleepily at him. 

The shower runs. She doesn’t doze, unable to return to sleep when she knows in a few minutes he’ll be in her bed, and she wants to wait, and she wants to treasure those seconds of comfort before the morning comes. 

There’s a rush of cold as he climbs into bed, but his arm latches around her waist and drags her back into the warmth of his chest. He presses a kiss her shoulder once before resting his head against her hair, his warm breath washing over her ear. She laughs at the sensation and she can feel his smile. 

He doesn’t tell her about his night; he’ll tell her in the morning, over coffee and breakfast, and she thinks that he enjoys this. She pulls his hand up, kissing his knuckles gently, one over each bruise and small cut, and when she finishes, he tightens his grip around her. 

They don’t speak; there’s no words necessary. 

Their fingers tangle together and sleep settles over them.


End file.
